A New Legacy : Mountains
by Sandcreek621
Summary: Join Mountainclan, a newly formed clan amongst two others, Savannahclan and Prairieclan. Everything is going smoothly after the death of the former Tyrant, Rufus. Everything was, that is, until a medicine cat receives a vision on their deathbed. As the clans scramble to understand the prophecy, an unexpected force will begin to rise. A force one cat feared since the beginning.
1. Chapter 1

The crisp, early spring air felt nice on the queen's golden fur as she padded through a meadow that contained a few rocks. It would soon be sun high she realized, and the sun would warm the rocks just enough for it to be easy to curl up and take a nap. No, there is no time for that. She continued on, toward the treeline. The perfect place to start her family was near.

There was a loud snap behind her, and the queen whirled around, ready to attack. There was a three-legged tom with brown fur and darker brown spots standing behind her. His green eyes were filled with concern.

"It's okay Sunny, it's just me." He mewed as he ambled up to her. He licked her on the shoulder and she instantly relaxed and began to purr.

"Sorry Weasel." she meowed. "I guess I was too deep in thought to notice you."

"It's alright, just be more careful."

Sunny rolled her eyes at Weasel. Even though he was usually the one to get into danger, ever since Sunny told him she was going to have kits, he's been a worrywart since.

"Let's get going now, we're almost there!" She said with a skip.

"Shouldn't we take a break? I don't want you-"

"Weasel, I'm fine!" She interrupted. "At this rate we'll get there before sunset, but if we keep stopping we won't"

"Where is this 'perfect place' at again?" He asked with a confused tilt of his head as they continued their trek.

"You know, that group of cats that call themselves Mountainclan."

"Are you even sure they'd accept cats like us?" Weasel mumbled, looking down at where his left foreleg should be.

"How could you even say that Weasel?" she gasped "You're one of the fastest cat's I've ever met! And on top of that, I've never seen a cat so good at hunting rabbits either."

Weasel looked at the ground and blushed. He did emit that he was _okay_ at hunting rabbits, being able fit into a rabbit's burrow and send them all flying out was a good advantage. Still, he felt that he would never get used to other cats complimenting him.

The two cats walked on in silence, taking in the scenery and all the spring smells. Every once in a while there was an opening in the evergreen tree forest. They could see the sky in between the trees, and the large mountains looming in the distance. It almost seemed as if the range of mountains went on forever, surely it was was impossible that they did? What lay beyond those mountains? Were there crazy creatures beyond imagination that resided there, or was it similar as to here?

Sunny shook her head in annoyance as if there was a fly. She couldn't believe she was thinking this deeply into things, about mountains at that. She usually never did. She looked over to Weasel who was deep in thought. He was more worried and paranoid nowadays, she was too. If they were already worried even without the kits, what would it be like with them?

They had stopped for a rest and were sprawled across the newly sprouted grass. It was now a little past sun high, and they were doing good in terms of time. After this rest they should make it there before sunset. She looked over to Weasel, who was staring thoughtfully at the sky.

"Does this remind you of when we first met? Weasel whispered, seemingly saying it as if it were a secret. Sunny chuckled at the good memory.

"When I bravely swooped in and battled that fierce dog that was attacking you?" he added.

"The way I remember it, I was the one who saved you." She smiled, as she booped his nose.

"Stop, I don't like it when you do that." He grumbled and rubbed his nose.

"Aww, but it's fun to boop your cute, widdle nose." Sunny purred. Sunny flopped on top of Weasel and started licking his smaller ears lovingly.

"Stop!" He squealed. "You're squishing me!"

After a couple of more agonizing licks, Sunny leapt off and began to groom her paw as if nothing had happened. Weasel got up with a huff and was now twitching his tail tip in mock aggravation. He sat next to Sunny with an obviously fake, stern expression on his face.

"Hey, wanna race?" Sunny mewed and nudged Weasel with her shoulder.

Weasel cocked his head and looked at Sunny with a knowing twinkle in his eyes. Sunny smiled and tapped him on the shoulder with her tail.

"I promise to go easy on you this time." She added, now wearing a mischievous smirk across her face.

Before Weasel could react, Sunny bolted forward towards what sounded like running water, kicking up fallen pine needles. Weasel was instantly on her tail, and Sunny couldn't help but laugh at their shenanigans. Weasel jumped up onto a low branch, most likely so he could be able to pounce onto Sunny, but to his surprise his momentum kept him skidding forward and made him tumble into a hollow within the tree. Sunny looked back over her shoulder and laughed at him. As she turned back around, she tripped over a large root which sent her tumbling.

She fell into a fairly deep ditch, that looked like it once was a stream but it had dried up. She sat there for a moment catching her breath. She finally moved to get up, but quickly flopped back down when she felt a searing pain. She couldn't identify exactly where it was coming from, if it was her leg, back, or something else.

"Weasel? Are you there?" she called out, only to be replied by silence

"Weasel?" she hollered again, now starting to get worried.

The forest was now quiet and she could her the gurgling of a nearby river. It was soothing, yet eerie at the same time. Sunny yowled in pain as another surge of pain ran through her. No. This couldn't be happening now, not now of all times. She screamed for Weasel a third time with all she could muster, but still no reply.

Her heart stopped when she heard crack of a twig in the distance. Was it Weasel? There was now a shadowy figure that was peering over the edge of the ditch. Sunny could feel a lump in her throat rise as she realized this wasn't Weasel. This was some other cat.


	2. Chapter 2

Weasel slowly opened his eyes and instantly winced at the sunlight streaming through the hole. "Oh blazes, what time is it"? He thought. He went to get up and proceeded to wince a second time as he bumped his already sore head against the roof of the hollow. Had he been knocked out? The sky outside of the window was a dark orange with grayish-purple clouds scattered about. Oh no! He had been knocked out! Was Sunny...

Weasel instantly soared into the air as soon as he had brushed against what he least expected to be in that hollow. Well, he kind of did, knowing his luck. A streak of brown zoomed out the hollow and was followed by a confused porcupine, who waddled slowly out of the the hole, wondering what had woken him up from his nap.

After sprinting a good distance away, Weasel sat on his haunches and panted. He quickly glanced over his shoulder and hoped that, that spiky creature wasn't behind him. To his recollection, he's never seen such a weird creature in the city. Except, maybe, a raccoon. Weasel shivered at the thought of it. Apparently they can be as deadly as a fox despite their size. They were also rumored to steal kits in the night, leaving no trace except the wailing of mother-cat in the night.

Weasel shuddered and looked around the small clearing and was taken aback when he didn't see Sunny in his range. His heart started thumping quickly but slowed as he reminded himself to take deep breaths. She's probably just a little ways ahead scouting out the area.

"Sunny are you out there?"

He was answered with the sound of silence. The birds were no longer chirping, and everything seemed to be still. Weasel's fur was pricked as he slowly made his way through the underbrush.

"Sunny, are you hiding?"

Again. Silence.

The only sound was the crunching of fallen pine needles and twigs underpaw, and of course the sound of the river which he was now approaching.

There was suddenly a loud screech that sent birds flying off into the distance. Weasel instantly twisted and looked over to his right. The eerie silence had returned. and the whole forest seemed to be holding its breath, anticipating what would happen next.

Another blood-chilling screech cut through the silence. The second time helped snap Weasel back into reality. He instantly began to charge through the undergrowth towards the sound of his mate in distress. Everything was a blur as Weasel sprinted as fast as he'd ever gone. The breeze against his face would of felt nice, if he had the time to appreciate it. He was quickly approaching a dark shadow which appeared to be a cat. The smell of blood mixed with Sunny hit his face as he charged forward. He instinctively leaped on top of a shadowy shape that surrounded something without thinking. He randomly swatted with unsheathed claws at the shadow, trying to land a blow, but was unsuccessful. The shadow dodged and swept Weasel off his feet with its tail. Before he knew it, he was pinned to the ground by the shadowy figure. He couldn't tell if he couldn't see because it was darker out or if it was actually a shadow.

Luckly, when his vision began to clear, he made out a muscular yet slim black and white tuxedo cat giving him a ice-cold glare. His orangish-amber eyes matching the fire colored sunset behind him.

"You're lucky I'm a warrior, or else I probably would've killed you right where you lay." he meowed in a low voice. He stepped off Weasel and allowed him to scramble quickly to his feet. The tom was looking down Weasel head to toe with an unreadable expression.

"What did you do with Sunny?" Weasel hissed as he fluffed up his fur and tail, trying to appear intimidating and bigger.

The tom let out a mreow of amusement.

"What's a kit like you gonna do to a cat like me?" He flicked his tail playfully. Instantly the cat's strict attitude vanished.

Normally, Weasel would of probably clawed this cat's ear off for mentioning his short "stature". If this cat was a City-cat that is, but this was a Forest-cat. He didn't know what type of battle moves he could perform and what his weaknesses were. Plus, he wasn't very offended by this cat. His insult was hollow, like as if he were a older brother that was just trying to get his little brother's goat.

"I'm not a kit, I'm probably just as old as you are, even older!" he huffed.

Before the intimidating "warrior" could add anything, a gray she-cat with a broad face and slightly flattened muzzle poked her head out from the ditch, her golden eyes twinkling with a wisdom beyond her years.

"Stormclaw, who's this?" she asked in a surprisingly calm tone. He would of expected her to be a little more panicked about a random cat attacking her comrade and the smell of blood in the air.

"I think he's the 'Weasel' she's been chattering about." he replied. "Thank Starclan, her constant meowing was starting-"

"Don't worry Weasel, your mate's right over here." she interrupted, sending Stormclaw a quick glare.

Weasel didn't let her show him over and was quickly at Sunny's side before one could raise a paw.  
"Weasel, you came!" she meowed in a hoarse voice.

"Are you all right? Are you hurt?" he asked in between licking her in between the ears. The sound off pretend barfing could be heard in the background and the rolling of the gray she-cats eyes at Stormclaw intolerance of sappyness could practically be heard as well.

"Yes I'm fine, I just popped my hind leg out of place, which Pigeonfeather over here thankfully helped put it back in place…"

Pigeonfeather gave a small nod in acknowledgement.

"As a medicine cat, it's my duty to help any injured cat, be it loner or clanborn." She meowed in a serious tone but then softened.

"But I'd be willing to help any queen kit for the first time, even if I wasn't a medicine cat. She smiled at Sunny.

Weasel stopped and mentally scratched his head at what Pigeonfeather just said. _Kit_? _Is she saying Sunny already had kits or that she'd be willing to help when Sunny DID kit_?

"Yeah, Heh heh…" Sunny nervousally laughed.

Weasel could instantly tell what was up. Why else would there be a blood scent in the air?

Sunny, why is your tail wrapped around your stomach, did you scratch yourself? He questioned.

She looked down at her tail and looked up with a cheeky smile.

"Oh, I guess I didn't know my tail was like that."

"Sunny…"

"Yawn…Boy am I tired! Let's just sleep here tonight."

"Sunny…"

Pigeonfeather and Stormclaw exchanged worried glances and wondered if they should intervein.

"Sunny, you don't have to lie with me, you can tell me anything." Weasel whispered softly.

Sunny sighed. She slowly lifted her tail, as if she were relcuntant to show Weasel her scratch. Instead of a bad scratch, there were three small kittens squirming around, trying to find milk and warmth. They were the cutest things Weasel had ever seen. The one closest to Sunny's rear however didn't look to well. It was the smallest of the kittens and wasn't moving around as much. It's tiny sides were rising slowly up and down, slower than the other kits.

Ears flat against head, he looked down at his paws and stared at them as if they were the most interesting things ever. He couldn't help but feel as if it were his fault, that if he'd not jumped onto that tree that he could of helped somehow.

"I didn't want to show you because I knew you'd beat yourself up for not being there." She said as if reading his mind.

"But it's not your, mine, or even Pigeonfeather's fault." She said gesturing towards Pigeonfeather. "None of us could of done anything to help the kitten, It would of took to long for Pigeonfeather to get any herbs and by then, he would of died anyways." He couldn't tell if she was saying that to convince him, or herself.

Weasel nodded biting his tongue. He didn't want to sob in front of the others since Sunny was being so strong. He knew that the kit would need a name, So he'd have to suck it up and name him. For Sunny!

"Junior…"

"What?"

"Junior, Weasel Junior, or Weaselkit, or however clan names work." Weasel said looking at the clan cats for approval. The others nodded.

"I like that name." Sunny whispered.

The sky was starting to turn purple, and the twinkling of stars could be seen in the sky. All of them were silent, even Stormclaw. The evening birds started to tweet happily, dispite the cituation. The others were already padding off, Pigeonfeather and Stormclaw carrying the other two kits gently in their mouths. Weasel was behind, still comforting Weaselkit before he joined the Star-cats.

"Weasel, are you coming?" Sunny yelled over her shoulder.

"Don't worry, I'll catch up with you guys later."

Sunny gave a sad nod and joined the other two cats. Weasel was left alone, staring at Weaselkit as he took his final breaths.

Weasel had never looked out for anyone as a City-cat and only looked out for himself. His only purpose was to survive. But after meeting Sunny… everything changed. There was a greather purpose in life now, more than just to survive. He knew he'd do anything to protect his new family. Even if it meant sacrificing himself for his kits.

He looked over his shoulder one last time, at the faint lights and tall buildings that made up the city. The freshly dug hole with a pile of dirt that lay next to it. And his son, who couldn't finish the journey and was curled up within the hole, internally resting. With his final respects, Weasel buried Weaselkit and slowly padded off towards the rest, expression unreadable. The City-cat had a long road ahead for him. Forest-cat did. The _Warrior_.


	3. Chapter 3

Pigeonfeather licked her paw and proceeded to groom behind her ears. She barely focused on grooming however as she listened to the story that she's heard a thousand times and had experienced herself.

"After visiting Starclan and gaining nine lives, Night, now Nightstar, was ready to lay war with his fellow Starclan ambassadors upon the evil cat named King and his minions." Rosespots meowed in an adopted storyteller voice. She paused dramitcally and gazed around the den to make sure everyone was listening before continuing.

"What do you think Pigeonfeather, are you sure the kits are brave enough to hear the rest of the story?" She said, obviously trying to sound serious. Pigeonfeather and the older kits knew Rosepots always stopped at this part. They laughed every time the younger kits would whine and protest. This time the unfortunate victims where one Aspenshade's two moon old kits, Gingerkit, and her two kits, Stormykit and Wolfkit, who were a little less than a moon.

She would of never guessed that herself of all cats would have kits. This was, of course, because she was a medicine cat and never even planned on having kits. Despite diligently doing all of her medicine cat duties and following the warrior code to T, she still ended up showing all the signs of a pregnant queen. She didn't even know it was possible without having a mate. Heck, she couldn't even guess who the dad was until the kits were born. Well, she had been becoming closer friends with Stormclaw, but even he straightforwardly said that he didn't want to be mates. Yet it was quite obvious he was the dad because Stormykit looked almost exactly like him, hence the name. Except for a pinkish smudge on her chest and slightly pressed in muzzle, just like her mom's.

She just hoped that Starclan would be forgive her for having kits and allow her to still hold the medicine cat title. Yet, in the corner of her mind floated a small question she would wonder from time to time which was brought up by current events. Was it Starclan's idea all along for her to have kits, despite not even wanting to? Where her kit's part of a greater picture she couldn't even comprehend? Starclan's motivations needless to say were very confusing sometimes. They claimed they had very little control over things one minute, then send a life changing prophecy the next. Was Starclan ev-

"C'mon mamma, pretty please? With a mouse on stop?" Wolfkit squeaked, wiggling his little tail in excitement.

"Yeah auntie Pigeonfeather! Pearlkit said she heard even scarier stories when she was as old as Stormykit and Wolfkit!" Gingerkit whined

As if on cue, the warrior sized Savannah-cat kitten slipped into the former badger den which was now the nursery.

"What's this about scary stories?" The pretty, white she-cat purred through a nice fat squirrel she was carrying. She tossed it into the middle of the den and flopped onto her nest that was in between Pigeonfeather's and Rosespot's.

"Yay! Pearlkit's brought us food!" Stormykit squealed and bounded up to the huge squirrel that was bigger than herself. Before all of the kits could dig in, Pigeonfeather cleared her throat to get the kits' attentions.

"What do you kits' say to Pearlkit?" Pigeonfeather scolded.

"Thank you Pearlkit." They mewed in unison.

"That's better, now go eat."

The kittens instantly started tearing into squirrel along with Grasskit, Gingerkit's brother, who'd just wandered into the den a second ago. Pigeonfeather chuckled at how excited they were to eat their first squirrel. Now she knew why some she-cats liked retiring to the Nursery and tending to the kits. They could be so cute at times. She queitly watched the kits eating and noticed Stormykit was shuffling her paws looking conflicted if she should try some. This was her second time eating solid food and first eating a squirell. Before Pigeonfeather could move to get up, Wolfkit stumbled over and convinced her to try a bite. She reluctantly sniffed it and took a bite. She skipped around in delight at the taste and was soon wolfing down the squirrel along with the other kits. Pigeonfeather felt a warm feeling of happiness for her two kits looking out for each other. She would of liked to have her littermates back in Riverclan look out for her like that. But that was seasons ago, and they were probably resting in Starclan know anyways.

"-I told you that sneaking out of the camp is dangerous Pearlkit. What if you had gotten hurt?"

"I only went out for a couple of seconds…I was only hunting just outside of camp!" Pearlkit reasoned.

"You were WHAT?!" Rosespots shreiked.

Pigeonfeather and the other kits turned in confusion by the sudden outburst from Rosespots. Wolfkit almost looked like he were about to cry.

"Go on kits, go play outside." Pigeonfeather said, gently nudging the kits in the rumps to get them moving.

"Let's go play at the 'High' stump!" Gingerkit mewed, oblivious to the "discussion" that was about to occur.

"Whoever gets there first gets to be the leader!" Wolfkit exclaimed, already halfway out of the den. The four kittens raced out of the entrance within a heartbeat, bickering as they raced about how Wolfkit cheated.

"You too Rosespots, I need to talk with Pearlkit alone." Pigeonfeather added, sending Pearlkit a quick glance.

"Of course, I just hope you can talk some sense into that kit." Rosespots grumbled as she slipped through the entrance.

Pigeonfeather sighed and padded over to Pearlkit after Rosespots had left. Pearlkit was looking at her paws with ears flat against head. Her pretty, light olive eyes were shiny with sadness Pigeonfeather assumed for being in trouble. Pearlkit was four moons now, going on five. Yet she was way bigger than most kits at her age She's recalled. It was probably because of her Savanah-cat blood that caused her to be bigger than usual. Pigeonfeather glanced over to the entrance of the burrow one last time to be sure Rosespots wasn't there.

"Look Pearlkit, I'm not mad at you." Pigeonfeather whispered, wrapping her feathery tail around her. Pearlkit sneaked a look up at Pigeonfeather and her sodden expressian lifted.

"You're not?"

Pigeonfeather nodded and patted Pearlkit on the back with her tail.

"How 'bout we go collect some dandelion stems near the entrance." Pigeonfeather meowed, "We can just say that's your punishment." Pearlkit's head bobbed violently up and down and jumped to her paws, ready to scramble out of the underground den. Pearlkit leapt out of the den with one impressive jump, her slightly visble muscles rippling underneath her almost fully grown-up fur. Pigeonfeather couldn't help but beam at her foster-daughter. She'd make a great warrior some day.

The camp was suprisingly empty for a little past sunhigh, which was when most of the cats congregated to share tongues or plan what patorls to go on next. The only cats she saw were Stormclaw and Brushstar, who were near the base of the tree next to the leader's den. They were probably discussing who should go on the next patorls or what scent markers to renew next. Stormclaw seemed to be explaining something to her and she was slowly nodding up and down. Pigeonfeather deteced a faint bit of sorrow in her eyes that was quickly removed by a firm nod and a parting from Brushstar. Stormclaw trotted over to Pigeonfeather, the tip of his tail bobbing with each step. She could slightly smell an odd scent coming from Stormclaw, similar to fear scent, yet, different. It was more of an anxious feeling than fear, like sweat.

"Pigeonfeather, we need to talk." he stated bluntly, his tail twitching only the slightest.

"What, is something wrong deputy?" she asked, her head slightly tilted in confusion.

"It's nothing, I just want to walk with you and, ya know, talk…" He replied, shuffling his paws.

Pigeonfeather nodded and dismissed Pearlpaw to her punishment. She couldn't help but feel a sense of foreboding as she and Stormclaw padded towards the river South of camp, which was flowing extra strong lately due to the flooding of New-leaf. It was a lovely day in fact, but the feeling of worry was stuck to her fur as if it were blanket of fog. Was this because of her anxiety for what Stormclaw was about to say? Or was entirely it something else?

Stormclaw had sat a few fox-lengths away from the flooded river, and was staring at it trying to organize what he was about to say. Pigeonfeather slowly padded over and sat down, wrapping her tail gently around his flank in a comforting way. His brows were furrowed as he scanned the river and after a few heartbeats, he looked up slowly to Pigeonfeather.

"Uhm...I..." He stammered still at a lost of words. Pigeonfeather couldn't help but feel as if there was a rock in her stomach. Why was he being so hesitant? Pigeonfeather was starting to grow anxious and worried about his behavior.

"Look I'll just tell you straight forward," he sighed "I've decided to step down as deputy."

"But, why? I thought you've wanted to be deputy your whole life..." She trailed off, recalling back several moons ago, back the original clans. Back before the twolegs had destroyed everything. He was just like every other warrior. trying to prove himself to his leader, Emberstar; who was in turn his own father. He never bragged about his blood though like other Thunderclanners. Heck, he was humble compared to the rest of those bee-brains! Still, that was seasons ago. Had he changed? Or did he never really want to be leader?

"Why'd you tell me this, why not Brushstar?

Stormclaw's slightly pricked fur had flattened and was breathing more calmly now. His amber eyes were now refilled with their usual spark. He looked like he was more ready to talk now.

"Actually I did, I just wanted to let you know because I think I...want to become a medicine cat.

Pigeonfeather was absolutely stunned and had sworn her heart had skipped a beat.

"Are you...sure? Do you know how big a deal this is!? She exclaimed bluntly.

He chuckled. "What, think I'm not cut out for it? Think I should just leave it to the she-cats?" he lightly joked.

"I'm serious! you don't know how much training it takes just to..." Pigeonfeather trailed off, realizing Stormclaws head was drooped in a almost defeated look.

"Look I didn't mean to be ru-"

 _I had a dream._

"So everyone has dreams, it doesn't mean-"

"You don't understand." He said looking back up with his brows furrowed in frustration. "Starclan told me so"

Pigeonfeather pricked her ear in annoyance. Sometimes dreams are just... _dreams_.

"Dreams aren't necessarily real Stormclaw, sometimes your brain just plays tricks on you."

"You don't understand." He repeated. "It was so real I saw him... he was really there." He said in a quiet voice slightly getting choked up near the end. Pigeonfeather soon realized that she should probably just drop it. It hurt for her to see him like this so saying yes was her only option.

As soon as she opened her mouth a blood-chilling yowl that sounded almost alien-like pierced their ears making them recoil in shock. It had almost sounded as high-pitched as a rabbit screaming if attacked by an apprentice and was unnerving. They both turned to each other and realized that some cat was in trouble.

"If you want to be a medicine cat, now's your chance to prove it..."


	4. Alliances

Here it is, the Allegiances!

First off just to get out of the way, I'm not going to be strictly following genetics or super realistic pelt colors/patterns and eye colors. It's not like I'm going to have neon green cats with rainbow stripes running around, but it's also not like I'm never going to have brown cats with blue eyes either. I'm going to have relatively normal cats with some exceptions of course like Pigeonfeather with her purple/pink patch of fur and Indigopaw with his grayish blue fur with darker color point markings on TOP of that. I just wanted to put that out there so that the people who like strictly following real life know before reading to deeply into this and just realizing this.

Also **Spoilers** for some cats that may of not appeared yet!

* * *

 **New Types of Cats**

Savannah-cats : cats that look and behave like smaller versions of lions and usually have light olive-green eyes. Known for their cooperative hunting of bigger prey and odd manes and tails.

Plains/Prairie-cats : Cats that look like caracals and lynxes mixed. Known for their large paws and their ability to leap very far into the air to catch birds mid-flight.

Jungle-cats : Ocelot-like cats in terms of patterns and habits. Are known to be able to hide in the shadows easily and to be the best at climbing and fishing

Mountain-cats/City-cats : Normal cats that come in a wide variety of sizes and fur types. Usually have longer fur.

* * *

 **Mountainclan**

Leader : Brushstar ; long furred, brown tabby she-cat with emerald-green eyes.

Deputy : Stormclaw ; Black and white tom with orangish-amber eyes.

Medicine Cat : Pigeonfeather ; Gray she-cat with purple/pink patch on chest and white toes. Has golden eyes.

 **Warriors**

Aspenshade ; Small, white she-cat with long tufted ears and white fur with large, gray, tabby-patterned patches. Has pale blue eyes.

Bearclaw ; Large, brown tom with three black stripes at base of tail and darker brown tipped tail. Missing left eye and right is brown.

Greenshine ; Light tan she-cat with large gold and black patches and gold tipped tail. Has spring-green eyes.

Coontail ; Grayish-brown tom with darker colored striped tail and mask with copper eyes.

Goldstripe ; Golden tabby tom with dark olive green eyes.

Orangewind ; Tall, light yellowish-orange tom with darker orange tipped ears, tail, and right paw. Has tuscan-red eyes.

Lilysong ; Long furred, creamy yellow she-cat with very faint rosette tabby markings and blue eyes.

 **Apprentices**

Darkpaw ; Black and gray tortoiseshell tom with blue eyes.

Skypaw ; Light gray she-cat with colorpoint markings and sky-blue eyes. (Mentor : Coontail)

Indigopaw ; Dark, grayish-blue tom with color point markings and indigo-blue eyes. (Mentor : Aspenpatch)

 **Queens**

Rosespots ; Light ginger she-cat with dark red spots running along spine and green eyes. Kit(s) : Expecting

Pigeonfeather ; Kit(s) : Stormykit, Wolfkit

Sunny ; Kit(s) : Sandkit, Dustkit

 **Kits**

Pearlkit ; White she-cat with rounded ears, tufted tail, and light olive green eyes.

Gingerkit ; White she-cat with large, ginger, tabby-patterned patches and pale blue eyes.

Grasskit ; White tom with large, ginger, tabby-patterned patches and green eyes.

Wolfkit ; Gray and white tom with yellow eyes.

Stormykit ; Black and white she-cat with white toes and pink smudge on chest. Has golden/amber eyes.

Sandkit ; Light brown tom with darker colored smudge on chest and purple eyes.

Dustkit ; Dark gold she-cat with large, even darker gold patches and green eyes.

 **Elders**

Embertooth ; Heavily scarred ginger tabby tom with green eyes.

 **Other Cats**

 **Rouges**

Red ; Short, Reddish-ginger tom with white fur starting from haunches and going all the way to tail tip. Has blue eyes.

Milky ; Milky-white she-cat with curly fur with one green eye and one blue eye.

Vert ; Ginger tabby tom with rounded ears, dark red tufted tail, and unusual forelock (mane). Has green eyes.

 **Farm/Barn Cats**

Bucky ; Old ginger tabby tom with green eyes.

Chester ; Light ginger tabby tom with white spot on chest and tail tip with amber eyes.

Cinder ; Gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes.

* * *

And That's the alliances! I hope you guys somewhat enjoy the story so far and I apologize for not updating for what...months? I literally have no excuse except that I had writer's block and forgot to write afterwords so yeah... I'll try to update more often now since I've got the main introduction parts done. Hope you guys have a good day/evening/night or whatever :)


End file.
